masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Minerva
The Siege of Minerva was a chaotic struggle taking place on the colony of Minerva, one of the newest yet most popular colonies. The Siege of Minerva would prove to be both a catastrophic and enlightening event for humans in the galaxy, and challenge them to take a stand against those who threaten them. Much of the battle would take place in the atmosphere above Minerva as two naval forces clashed against one another. In time, the fighting would make it's way to the surface and force everyone into the conflict; military personnel, law enforcement, and even civilians would come to defend themselves and the colony. The occurrence of the battle would spark an interstellar war between the and the which the would declare as retaliation for both this attack and the . Overview The Siege of Minerva began on July 3rd of 2187 on the newly-founded colony of Minerva. The attack was perpetrated by the Skyllian Horde, the name of the massive attack force of pirates, extremists, mercenaries, warlords, and captured . Financed by batarian politicians, businessmen, and crimelords and led by an unknown force; the Skyllian Horde was able to muster a large fleet of ships, both military-grade and refitted vessels for the assault. The armada of ships went on a collision course with the colonies defenses; an orbital station and a small grouping of privately-owned warships. The invading armada consisting of more than thirty ships outnumbered and outgunned the fifteen ships which, because of Systems Alliance law pertaining to private ships, were far-less armed than standard warships. Even though they were vastly outnumbered, the colonial ships were able to pick off a moderate amount of the more heavily-armed ships. The invaders slipped passed the colonial defense, taking out a number of ships and inflicting severe damage to the orbital station. After defeating this defense, the Skyllian Horde called in the main invasion force, an extra armada of atleast forty ships. Fortunately, the colonial defense was able to make emergency contact with the Systems Alliance and a wave of Alliance ships, around forty, soon arrived. Not only that, but law enforcement and Alliance soldiers (who were on leave) were able to route civilians to safe zones while they prepared to engage batarians and vorcha on the ground. As the main battle was beginning, a select few rose to the challenge of leading defense groups against the invading horde. An cop named Vince Mica, a security officer named Dylan Fast, a vacationing assassin named Vara Stone, a marine NCO named Maya Perez, and an named John Areth would be major players in the defense of Minerva. Some of the Skyllian Horde's larger ships were unable to get close enough to the surface for aerial bombardments because of the on the planet's surface were able to keep them at bay, however, smaller vessels were able to evade the defenses and drop shore parties. As batarians and vorcha stormed the more populated areas of the human settlement, marines and law enforcement held the line as civilians were evacuated. The number of pirates that would make it to the surface would increase as word of the attack on the human colony quickly resonated through the galaxy. Other extremist groups and fanatical batarians would take the opportunity to join in the assault. Skyllian Horde troops managed to erect a few outposts on Minerva and one main shore base. It didn't take long for colonists to become bold and form their own resistance bands, taking weapons from the dead and ambushing Skyllian Horde patrols. A large number of Alliance marines would be able to make it to the surface and help with the evacuation effort and would take up much of the responsibility as the main defenders. Maya Perez would join this renewed defense and help lead them against numerous outposts. Most civilians in the downtown of Minerva's were still trapped because they were cut off from the evacuation points located on the north and east side, but Vince Mica would find and route scattered civilians to the Rec Center in the south side to hold out. Dylan Fast was one of the main people in charge of defending the Rec Center and would act as the security commander when a horde of atleast eighty vorcha attacked the building. Dylan ended up sacrificing himself to save the Rec Center with a makeshift bomb. Vara Stone would cut through the Skyllian invaders on her own for awhile before deciding to infiltrate and destroy the shore base built by the Skyllian Horde. The N7 commando, John Areth, would lead a squad of marines and law enforcement against vorcha who managed to cut the south side off from the north side. After effectively defeating this blockade of around seventy vorcha, John Areth joined the main force of marines in an attempt to drive the Skyllian Horde from the planet. In the end, the colony survived but after a video of batarian politicians bragging about their part in the attack leaked on the extranet, the Systems Alliance declared war; thus the Skyllian War would begin. Category:Battles Category:Background